Harry Loves Dracos Feet (3rd year)
by rookie.maroon
Summary: harry and draco love eachother and have have some secrete about the foot fetish leaked


Disclaimer-i dont own any part of harrypotter (obviously) this is just a fan fiction

This Is based on the third year of harry potter

the prisoner of azkaban

It was night,the same night lupin had taken the marauders map,harry came back to the dormitory removing his sockless feet from his sweaty sneakers,harry had a foot fetish and always tried stealing socks and taking them off of friends of the gryffindor tower,sometimes he would succeed but sometimes he would wake them up,though when someone woke up he petrified them with the petrifiication spell,he was thinking of sniffing his friend rons feet,he has some stinky smelly feet. but harry knew he was in love with malfoys feet, yes draco malfoy,he once saw malfoy barefoot walking around the castle at night ,since then harry always wants to get little peeks of his feet,harry got tired of thinking and slowly fell asleep with a rock hard member

 **Next Morning**

harry again with sexual ambitions didnt were socks with his shoes,his feet did stink a bit but it didnt matter

he went for potions class, they had an assingement to brew a potion of oculus snape paired with ron and hermione and harry with draco, when draco met harry he replied with a nice greeting harry was in a shock the bully who troubled him greeted him nicely? but he did like that he didnt insult him. harry wants draco to feel his love for dracos feet,he managed to brew the potion and present it to snape he and draco got a good grade and went out of class to talk,harry realized that maybe draco felt the same way ,harry asked draco if he wanted to go near the pond and draco agreed, harry was excited,he and draco went to the pond and sat there with both their feet dangling from the end, draco sighs and removes his shoes revealing gray socks,he wriggles his toes a little and says "ive walked alot today theyre hurtin alot" harry kept staring at them slowly getting hard,draco then asked harry if harrys were hurting cause they have been together for the whole day attending classes, harry thought this was the chance and said "yes actually,theyre hurting quite alot wo-would you mind taking them off?" harry stared at malfoy as he nodded "ofcource",draco proceeded to keep harrys feet on his lap and held on his left foot,he then slowly peeled the show off revealing harrys bare smelly feet "whew" said draco as he whiffed "dont you wash them potter?" harry kept quiet and let draco remove his other shoe, his bare feet on dracos lap,harry was relaxing he felt soemthing getting hard near his bare feet, it was draco he was getting hard cause of harrys feet, harry immediately removed his feet and asked draco "do you by any chance have a foot fetish?" draco shamefully nodded with puppy eyes, "me to"

draco looked at harry with love and he pulled harry closer kissing him on his warm lips, harry went berzerk he felt warmth flowing throw his blood, he pulled himself apart of draco and grabbed his foot, harry using his teeth peeled the sock of malfoys foot,"fuck harry your giving me a rock boner right now" harry peeled the other sock with his teeth also,then his proceeded too kiss malfoys feet and wetting it while malfoy was moaning.

malfoy was enjoying it,he didnt want it to stop he pulled harry and kissed him once more, his foot now on harrys lap,before malfoy could make a move the school bell rang, malfoy stuffed the socks in his pocket though harry held him and took it out of his pocket and wore them, they also decided to switch shoes, cause they were so in love with each others feet,beforing coming at the entrance of the school harry gave draco a last kiss and the two went opposite harry being the horny 13 year old held onto dracos hand and asked if he wanted to meet tonight, draco replied yes and told him to meet him at the hufflepuff dorm, as of now hufflepuff and ravenclaw are out on a field trip which gryffindor and slytherin went on earlier, draco told harry to twist the 3rd barrel from the left to open the dormitory, and finally they parted.

 **11:30 Pm**

harry,tempted couldnt wait anymore he waited for the gryffindor dorm to all fall asleep,once they did he stuffed a bottle of lotion into draco's sock and wore it,then he proceeded to wear dracos shoe,before putting them on harry smells the shoe,he is overpowered by the smell of dracos feet, he then grabs the invisibility cloak and cloaks himself he leaves the dorm and procceds to the hufflepuff dorm,

after finding the hufflepuff dorm he twists the nob of the barrel and the door opened, there the light was already on, and draco wearing shorts and a half-shirt with harrys shoes on, harry with excitement jumps on the 4 poster bed enough for the fat lady in the portrait at the gryffindor tower, draco pulled harry closer and kissed harry

"harry,fuck me"

harry held onto dracos feet and took his shoes of dracos bare sweaty feet,he kissed and smooched all of dracos feet and sucked on all of his toe's,while draco took out the lotion from harrys sock and removed his socks revealing his bare feet draco massaged harrys feet and licked his soles,

after having alot of fun harry and draco lay next to each other barefeet,harry grabbed draco's sock and stuffed it in his trousers,harry and draco proceeded to kiss eachothers feet.

 _ **they were in love.**_


End file.
